Lo que pasó y lo que está pasando
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Después de una serie de tropiezos y complicaciones tras su expulsión de la vida como la conocía, Raph es capaz de tener una verdadera mañana familiar. Una que a pesar de ser agridulce y no incluir a sus hermanos o padre, sí incluye a Casey, y a cierta pequeña de ojos verdes que le llama papá.
1. Dedicatoria

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Dedicatoria */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mis intenciones al escribir este fic eran muy distintas al resultado final, sin embargo no me arrepiento. Verás, yo quería un fic que relatara una mañana tuya con tu familia establecida, donde se viera la dinámica creada con los años y cómo habías logrado bajar algunas barreras emocionales para entregar tu amor más abiertamente como sé que lo puedes hacer; pero inevitablemente entró mi parte de "arruinemos todo" y añadí el toque dramático que amo en mis escritos xD , esa es la razón del pasado trágico de tu mañana familiar. Pero lo que quiero explicarte no es eso, sino el regalo que te entrego aquí. Yo… iba a dártelo antes ya que el fic estaba terminado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le faltaba una parte, y esa es la parte que no pude entregar hasta hoy porque me dolía mucho hacerlo, y sabía que si te lo entregaba antes de estar lista, iba a leer este fic suplicándote que por favor me la regresaras aunque no fuiste tú quien me la arrebató.

Rapha, en este fic te entrego mis sueños, mis planes a futuro, las canciones que cantaría, los arrullos por las noches y los besos de buenos días; mi mano sujetando la suya y mi hombro dándole consuelo a su llanto. Te doy mis abrazos, mis desvelos, mis bromas tontas y rudas buscando hacerla feliz, mi alegría, mis risas, mi canto entreteniendo las noches sin luz y esas sonrisas que sólo podrían ser para ella. Mi más profundo, eterno y verdadero enamoramiento, ese que todas las madres deberían profesar a sus hijos y que desgraciadamente sólo he visto en otra chica además de mí. Te entrego todo mi amor y vida… para que se los des a la hija que te regalo hoy en este fic, a esa que yo ya no tengo.

Te la entrego porque si de verdad pudiera escoger te la daría a ti, porque sé que lo harás bien, porque hay indicios de que a ti te gustan los niños y en el comic te mostraste muy triste por el hecho de que ustedes nunca tendrán descendencia y su especie quedará allí, así que de alguna manera, sé que mi regalo te gustará; porque la manera en que entregas tu amor es similar a la mía y porque si yo no puedo, al menos me gustaría que tú fueras feliz.

Sé lo que dice la frase "nadie puede cuidar mejor de tus hijos que tú, porque nadie es tú" y es cierto, nadie nunca en el maldito universo le cantará, besará, abrazará, sonreirá, cuidará, consolará, cargará, tratará… amará como yo, pero no quería que este amor se quedara atado a mí, donde nadie puede sentirse amado y protegido por él; así que es tuyo, quiere a Hanabi… ámala como yo quise amar a la mía.

Quizá un día regrese a este fic y te diga "estoy lista, ya no estoy tan rota y quiero hacerlo" y tendré una hija o hijo yo también, pero mientras ese día llega ámala, sé feliz con ella y con el adorable idiota que es Casey.

Sé muy feliz, bye Rapha. Te quiero."

-K. Van Hardy


	2. Lo que pasó y lo que está pasando

" _Y entonces escribí, escribí sólo para no morirme"_

 _-Pablo Neruda_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lo que pasó y lo que está pasando

Era temprano, demasiado temprano por la mañana. El Sol apenas comenzaba a entrar por el tragaluz del techo y la pesadez del sueño aún se negaba a abandonar sus párpados, pero eso no le impedía a una pequeña de largo cabello negro saltar sobre su cuerpo y llenar de besos su rostro.

-¡Raphie! ¡Raphie!- canturreó abrazándolo con fuerza -papi, ya es hora de despertarse-

El mutante se esforzó por mantener los ojos cerrados y así hacerle creer a la niña que seguía dormido, pero su cabello no tardó en hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sonreír.

-Ya ves, sí estás despierto papi, ya levántate…- pidió golpeando con sus puñitos el caparazón de su papá, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió pedir refuerzos -papi Casey, dile a papá Raphie que ya se despierte-

El aludido salió de la ducha frotando una toalla sobre su húmedo cabello y al ver la escena, cargó a la pequeña sin hacer ruido y fue con ella hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Shhh, no despiertes a Raphie, ayer estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde y no tiene mucho que se durmió- dijo en voz bajita y la pequeña lo imitó, cubriendo sus labios con su dedito

-Pero ya se hace tarde para la escuela- murmuró y tras pensárselo unos segundos, el mayor chocó su frente con la de ella

-Tienes razón, entonces ven, vamos a despertarlo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y lanzó a la pequeña sobre su pareja, después él mismo cayó sobre él y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados

-¡No! ¡Déjenme dormir más!- gritó el de rojo abrazando a la pequeña y aplastándola a medias bajo su peso -¡déjenme, déjenme!-

-¡No papi!- gritó la chiquilla riendo también –¡ya te tienes que despertar, ya salió el solecito!- exclamó y sacando hábilmente sus manitas de debajo de su papá continuó haciéndole cosquillas hasta que vencido, el ninja tuvo que pedir tregua

-Ya… ya Hanni, ya me voy a levantar, anda, saca tu uniforme del armario y en un momento estaré contigo- indicó con una palmada a su espalda y feliz, la pequeña bajó a brinquitos de la amplia cama

-Sip, pero no te tardes ¿eh?- dijo y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la propia

El otrora vigilante nocturno terminó de secarse el cabello y lanzando descuidadamente la toalla a cualquier lugar se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Raph, aprisionándolo contra las sábanas.

- _Morning Sunshine_ \- dijo besando fuertemente sus labios -¿cómo te fue anoche?- preguntó bajando por su cuello en húmedos besos y leves tirones a su piel

-Bien…- respondió con una sonrisa de placer mientras acariciaba su espada y caderas con especial dedicación a las líneas de sus músculos –hice la mitad de tu trabajo de la semana y sólo me tomó una noche, ¿impresionante no?-

El mayor río sarcásticamente.

-Claro, muy impresionante si además conseguiste raspones- dijo inclinándose para besar suavemente el pequeño parche blanco en su antebrazo -¿estás bien?-

-Claro que sí- contestó con suficiencia mientras entornaba los ojos. A veces su pareja podía ser muy aprensiva -¿Y tú?-

-Aghh, aburrido como siempre, no he tenido nada tan divertido como el robo al banco de la semana pasada-

Ante el puchero de fastidio del mayor el ninja no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente el puesto de policía seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para su vigilante.

-Entonces- lo jaló bruscamente de cuello y lo besó con rudeza -¿qué te parece sí…?-

-¡Raphie!- gritó una pequeña voz y ambos chicos no pudieron aguantar la risa al verse interrumpidos de esa manera

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el ninja y besó una vez más al mayor antes de empujarlo de encima suyo –luego terminamos esto ¿eh?-

-Rapha- llamó el antes vigilante y el menor volteó ágilmente, provocando que las ahora más raídas tiras de su bandana se agitaran en el aire -¿Entonces a la una en el callejón de siempre?- preguntó con lo que él calificaba como "mirada irresistible" y el de rojo no pudo evitar reír

-Es una cita Jones- respondió con una media sonrisa confiada y fue a la habitación de su hija donde al entrar, la vio atorada entre los botones de la blusa con ambos brazos arriba

-Auxilio…-

El de rojo rió burlonamente ante tan exagerada petición y de un fuerte tirón la ayudó a encajar correctamente dentro de la prenda.

-Tan torpe- dijo con un suave pellizco a su mejilla –te dije que me esperaras para ponértelo-

-No es cierto- replicó ella con un mohín de enojo –dijiste que vendrías pronto, pero tú y papá se estaban tardando mucho en sus besos… eres un tonto-

El ninja se sentó en el piso y sujetándola de los costados la acomodó entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-No por mucho que bese a tu papá los besos para ti se me van a acabar- declaró en su tono firme y algo arrogante de siempre y la pequeña alzó la mirada –yo te quiero mucho, y lo que siento por ti nunca se va a acabar-

Hanabi se mordisqueó el meñique.

-¿Me lo juras?-

-Por el universo- le dio un beso en la frente –tú eres mi persona más importante y siempre te voy a querer, no importa en dónde estés tú o yo-

Hanabi le esquivó la mirada y tras un pequeño puchero rodó en los brazos de su papá para ocultar el rostro en su tibio plastrón.

-Dile a papá que te de menos besos-

-Tonta- murmuró Raph y la abrazó más fuerte –pero te entiendo, yo también era muy celoso de ti cuando eras más bebé-

 _-¿Y cuánto tiempo durará eso?-_

 _-Un par de horas Rapha, ya sabes, Hanni es muy linda y seguro que todos en el trabajo se mueren por ella- explicó Casey guardando en su mochila un par de biberones más –además mi jefe quiere conocerla y también las chicas del café- extendió los brazos para que Raphael le entregara a la bebé pero los segundos corrieron y el pequeño bulto llorón no caía en sus brazos –Raphie…-_

 _El aludido esquivó la mirada y se hizo el desentendido._

 _-Rapha…-_

 _El menor gruñó molesto y finalmente le entregó a Hanabi._

 _-Que no la toquen mucho, me voy de patrulla- dijo y salió rápidamente por el tragaluz_

 _Una vez arriba sintió el viento golpear sus mejillas y ondear su bandana, así como el Sol de la mañana entibiar su piel. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en la orilla del edificio, pues definitivamente no podría ir de patrulla y por lo tanto, nada para distraerse de que Hanabi no estaba._

 _Vio a Casey caminar por la acera y sintió su corazón estrujarse a cada paso que daba. Pero contrario a lo que él había querido pensar, no era porque no quisiera compartirla, sino porque iba a extrañarla._

 _Su olor, su piel, la sensación de sus costillitas bajo sus dedos cuando la cargaba; todo eso se lo iba a quitar Casey por un par de horas y él naturalmente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Casey también era su padre y sabía que aunque a veces fuera torpe y se pusiera nervioso con facilidad, él sabría cuidarla bien. Pero el problema no era ese, sino que iba a estar sin ella una gran cantidad de tiempo, quizá todo el día, y él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella todo el día._

 _Comer, jugar, dormir, hacer la limpieza, ver televisión… con ella compartía todo su día. Con ella las horas pasaban más rápido y la frase "querer a alguien" obtuvo un nuevo significado, uno que por más que trataba de poner en palabras simplemente no podía. Así que en vez de confundirse por palabras complicadas fue fiel a sí mismo y lo expresó como mejor sabía: con acciones._

 _La besaba, abrazaba, acariciaba… sonreía, todo el cariño físico que nunca había expresado a sus hermanos, padre o pareja ahora lo tenía ella, y aunque se sentía ajeno a sí mismo al ser tan cariñoso y feliz todo el día, la verdad es que así es como se sentía, y así es como iba a ser con ella._

 _No iba a negarlo, cuando supo que ella estaba en su interior no la quiso, creyó que se trataba de un increíblemente grande error y por un momento pensó en hacer lo posible para no tenerla. Pero los meses pasaron, ella creció y cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus manos no pudo seguir negando que la amaba más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien en su vida, sólo que el miedo a lo desconocido le había hecho ocultarlo._

 _Después tuvo que aprender por instinto todo lo que debía hacer para cuidarla bien. Cómo darle de comer, bañarla, dormirla, cargarla; todas esas cosas que pudo haberle preguntado a Sensei las aprendió junto con Casey, internet y ella. Su paciencia se acabó, el cansancio fue demasiado y sólo quería comer y dormir a sus horas, pero cuando ella le sonreía o besaba, todo, sin importar cuán malo era, se le olvidaba al instante. También, pronto se descubrió teniendo cada vez menos ganas de que llegara la noche para salir de patrulla._

 _Y por eso cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Casey y Hanabi, estuvo más que feliz de volver a la rutina que hasta el día de ayer le había resultado tediosa, pues en ella convivía con esa chica que aunque la ataba a un horario ajeno y le quitaba la libertad que hasta entonces había tenido, era la que más amaba en el mundo. Y por la manera en que ella se abrazó de su pecho cuando se quedó dormida, descubrió que ella también lo había extrañado mucho._

-No estoy celosa- contestó Hanabi molesta –es sólo que ustedes se dan muchos besos-

Raph sonrió ante tan orgulloso comentario y simplemente se inclinó para llenarla de todos los besos que cupieron en sus lindas mejillas.

-Lo sé, y por eso te daré todos los del mundo-

Siguió besándola hasta que la pequeña comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que el cálido aliento de su papi provocaba en su cuello y finalmente mostró su rostro.

-Ya ya, me ahogas…-

-Ahógate- repitió con un último beso y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro –ahora ve a comer, o tu padre se comerá tu desayuno-

La pequeña le regresó el golpe.

-Le diré que se coma el tuyo- contestó y salió de la habitación dando saltitos felices

Al verse solo, el mutante entornó los ojos con una sonrisa y comenzó tender la cama de la pequeña, pero al retirar las sábanas un conejito color crema cayó al piso y presuroso se agachó a recogerlo. Acarició las suaves y largas orejas del peludo animal y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, allí donde su hija solía ponerlo para que la esperara de la escuela, e inevitablemente una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al recordar quién se lo había dado y en qué circunstancias.

 _-Ten Raphael- había dicho Slash entregando el muñeco de felpa dentro de un sencillo envoltorio de celofán dorado –una niña como tu hija de seguro va a necesitar esto, espero que le guste-_

 _El ninja tomó el regalo y se aferró a él como si de una tabla de seguridad se tratase, lo estrechó contra su pecho y aún sin comprender completamente a lo que se refería el más alto, sonrío tratando de aguantar las lágrimas._

 _-Gracias Slash, esto…- su voz se rompió al fracasar miserablemente en su intento de mantenerse fuerte y su visión se nubló rápidamente –significa todo para mí-_

 _Pronto unos grandes y tibios brazos lo rodearon por completo y lo alzaron varios centímetros del suelo, dejando así frente a él el hombro del mutante para que pudiera llorar a gusto._

 _-Llora Raph- susurró Slash y el menor así lo hizo, abrazó más fuerte a su amigo y pronto llenó su hombro y cuello de tibias lágrimas –sé que no quieres oírlo, que nunca te gustó, pero yo ya sabía que iba a pasar. Ellos no te quieren, no como yo lo hago- acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza y cargándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y depositó un suave beso en su sien –aun así, la verdad es que jamás creí que fueran a hacerte eso-_

 _Entre sollozos Raphael escuchó las palabras de su amigo y no pudo más que asentir enérgicamente, al fin alguien además de Casey coincidía en que lo que había ocurrido era increíble, y justo como ellos dos, también mencionaba eso como "eso", porque aún no lograban ponerle algún nombre que englobara todo lo que había ocurrido._

 _Leo descubriendo que él y Casey se estaban besando en su habitación, Splinter gritándole a Casey entre puñetazos y empujones que nunca jamás volviera a la alcantarilla, él en el dojo pidiéndole que no usara la katana que con su filo acariciaba mortalmente su plastrón y garganta. Leo y Donnie observando la escena impasibles y después la piedad de Splinter al sólo medio matarlo a golpes y abandonarlo a las afueras de la alcantarilla. Leo aguantando coléricas lágrimas con ayuda de sus puños apretados y Donnie negando con la cabeza una y otra vez; ambos furiosos e indignados de tener, no, más bien de haber tenido un hermano gay para finalmente dar media vuelta e irse._

 _Casey llevándolo a su departamento para curar sus heridas y él dejando de hablar por tres días. Más tarde, ambos buscando un mejor lugar donde vivir. Gastos, problemas, ira y dolor atrapado, luego el embarazo. De nuevo el rechazo de los Hamato y miedo a lo desconocido, a la muerte. Y entonces apareció Slash._

 _-Así que es cierto- dijo el más alto observando el abultado vientre del menor –bueno, pues felicidades- dijo con una media sonrisa y Raphael sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban_

 _Una felicitación. Una felicitación y no palabras de odio como las que había obtenido de su familia. Una felicitación, una palmadita en su mejilla seguida de una amigable caricia a su estómago y después, una pequeña lata de duraznos en almíbar._

 _-He oído que los antojos suelen ser sobre cosas dulces- explicó ante la atónita mirada del ninja –apuesto que Casey está muy feliz- notó la sombra oscura en la mirada de su antiguo amo y ahogó un suspiro -tú también debes estarlo hermano-_

 _-Lo estoy- respondió tras unos segundos de pausa que usó para recomponerse de la palabra "hermano" –es una niña, aún no sé qué nombre le pondré- añadió con una risita divertida y esto relajó profundamente al más alto_

 _-Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo- dijo y le extendió la mano –ten Raphael-_

Y le entregó el conejito que ahora tenía por nombre Tremy.

-Te extraño Slash- dijo acomodando la última almohada –espero que puedas venir pronto- suspiró y salió de la habitación, deseando que la labor que su amigo se había encomendado de vigilar Nueva York y cuidar aunque sea un poco a sus hermanos estuviera saliendo bien, y sobre todo, que él estuviera bien

Llegó a la cocina y también se sentó a la mesa, pero en vez de tomar café, huevos y tocino como Casey, sólo se sirvió medio vaso de leche y un par de trozos de fruta.

Ante esto, el mayor lo miró extrañado y el otro le contestó con un leve golpecito a la larga cicatriz de su plastrón. La confusión en la mirada de Casey se transformó rápidamente en preocupación y con un suspiro ahogado en el interior de su café perdió su mirada en la ventana de vidrios polarizados que tenía la habitación.

"Se acerca invierno" pensó el ahora policía mirando las ramas casi desnudas del árbol de afuera, volvió a mirar a Raphael y sonrió un poco al verlo platicar tranquilamente con la chiquilla. Tomó un poco de tocino con el tenedor y lo masticó lentamente, cubriéndose la boca con su mano apoyada en la mesa mientras en su mente conjuraba aquella frase que le ofrecía un poco de alivio cada que su pequeño no se sentía bien.

" _Mil veces malditos sean Hamato, los odio, los odio demasiado"_ gruñó frunciendo el ceño y su apetito despareció instantáneamente al llenarse su mente de todos aquellos recuerdos de esa… gente a la que tanto odiaba.

 _-Por favor Donatello, te lo suplico- rogó de nuevo el vigilante sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Raphael entre sus brazos –Donnie, ¡se está muriendo!-_

 _El de morado entorno los ojos con molestia y posó ambas manos en sus caderas._

 _-Yo les dije que eso no iba a funcionar, tú lo mataste Jones, no yo- le contestó con odio y empezó a cerrar la puerta –por lo que sé quizá ya lo está-_

 _El vigilante sintió sus ojos arder por la furia que amenazaba en derramarse a través de sus lágrimas y arrastrando a Raphael consigo volvió a abrir la puerta de una patada._

 _-Está temblando, temblando entre mis brazos y lo oigo gemir de dolor porque el bebé no puede salir. Así que no me digas que está muerto porque a pesar de que nos tienes mendigando por tu ayuda yo aún lo siento sujetar mi chaqueta- dijo furioso pero firme mientras veía como más y más nieve caía sobre el abultado estómago de Raphael que se agitaba en largas y dolorosas ondulaciones –por favor Donatello, haré lo que me pidas pero no me dejes sin él- bajó el rostro y sin poder evitarlo un gimoteo escapó de su garganta –si ustedes ya no lo quieren yo sí, y no puedo soportar la idea de perderlo, no puedo…- apoyó la frente en la de Raphael y lloró, sintiendo como la nieve ya estaba empezando a congelar sus rodillas -no quiero… Donnie…-_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquellos que consideró su familia ahora eran tan crueles con él y sobre todo con Rapha? Sus palabras hirientes, su insistencia en maldecir sus nombres cada que se topaban en patrulla y las muecas de asco. Dios, cómo las odiaba, sobre todo por la sombría mirada que causaban en ese niño de ojos verdes que era su adoración. Y sus palabras tras enterarse del futuro nacimiento de su bebé "sería mejor que muriera… un bebé con ustedes como sus padres… estaría mejor muerto"._

 _De inmediato, intensas llamas de dolor eclipsando en ráfagas de furia ciega y la frenética pelea contra sus antes hermanos y amigos del alma. Sangre y armas rotas por todo el edificio. Grandes y feos hematomas en el plastrón de Raphael aun cuando este no tenía sangre corriendo a través de su estructura. Intenso dolor por semanas y más odio a los Hamato._

 _Sintió el cuerpo de Raphael temblar una vez más y observó como la hemorragia que surgía de entre sus piernas reaparecía con nuevos bríos haciendo crecer aún más el charco rojo y coagulado. Su corazón se encogió todavía más. ¿Por qué eran tan desgraciados al punto de no dejarles entrar a la casa mientras Donnie y los demás decidían si ayudarlos o no? ¿Por qué no tenían empacho de dejar morir a su hermano en la fría nieve cuando hace menos de un año habrían dado la vida por él?_

 _-Entra de una vez- escuchó de una voz sumamente fastidiada y abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que de alguna manera su cadena de odio había funcionado –ensucias de sangre mi jardín-_

 _Agradecido pero humillado, el vigilante golpeó con el puño la nieve y a como pudo volvió a cargar a Raphael para ingresarlo a la casa. Ignoró olímpicamente a April y su también abultado vientre y deteniéndose apenas para mirar con odio a Splinter y Leo depositó con todo el cuidado que le fue posible a su pareja sobre la fría plancha del laboratorio._

 _-Vas a estar bien Raphie, lo prometo- dijo con un dulce beso a sus labios que no duró mucho al ser cortado bruscamente por el empujón de Donnie_

 _-Honestamente lo dudo mucho Jones- dijo el científico antes de inyectar un poderoso sedante en el brazo de Raph y empezar a limpiar su vientre –te digo, lo mataste al embarazarlo con tu hijo-_

" _Es una niña" contestó mentalmente el pelinegro escuchando con horror el sonido del motor de la pequeña esmeriladora, pero sabía que ahora no debía pelear, sino rezar para que Rapha ni la bebé murieran, así que se limitó a gruñir y contestar parcamente un:_

– _Sólo sálvalos-_

 _Pero todo sucedió como predijo Donnie, o casi igual, pues el embarazo y otras complicaciones que para él tenían por inicial "H" habían causado daño interno a varios órganos y paredes abdominales, tanto que Raphael no logró despertar hasta después de varios días y cuando lo hizo, estaba terriblemente débil y adolorido._

 _-Váyanse- ordenó Splinter mirándolo con severidad –ha sido bastante que hayan arruinado las vacaciones de mi familia como para que además debamos soportar su presencia más tiempo. Raphael ya despertó ¿no? entonces ya no necesitan de mi hijo- dijo señalando a Donnie con la mirada –adiós Casey Jones- finalizó y apretando los puños, el vigilante cargó a su pequeña hija en la espalda y ayudó a Raphael a llegar a la puerta, suplicándole en suaves murmullos y pequeños besos que no llorara del dolor_

 _-Vamos Raphie, pronto llegaremos a casa y te pediré algo de pizza ¿sí?-_

 _-No…- respondió apenas con aliento el ninja –lo quiero es que me la chupes hasta que te llenes Casey-_

 _El mayor no pudo evitar reír ante el deseo de su amado y sin importarle nada le dio un largo beso en los labios, cargó con él hasta el automóvil y lo llevo sano, salvo y cálido hasta la mullida cama que compartían._

Y aunque todo empezó a mejorar después de eso, aún quedaban ciertas secuelas de su complicado embarazo que incluso ahora, cuatro años después todavía afectaban su día con día. Por ejemplo, esa incapacidad que a veces tenía su cuerpo de dejarle comer más allá de diminutas porciones de comida pues de hacerlo, minutos después estaría hecho un ovillo en la cama presa de un dolor de estómago infernal.

Suspiró. Su chico ya no era capaz de comer más de dos rebanadas de pizza so pena de sufrir hasta las lágrimas por esos gramos de más en las porciones, y había días en que su plastrón dolía horriblemente por la herida de su cesárea.

Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Con un mohín de preocupación soltó su tenedor dejando su desayuno por la paz, se inclinó a medias sobre su asiento y sujetando suavemente su barbilla con el pulgar e índice lo besó lenta y dulcemente.

-Te amo Rapha- susurró observando detenidamente los hermosos ojos color esmeralda frente a él –te amo demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Con una amplia sonrisa el ninja asintió levemente, y posó sus manos sobre la del mayor que descansaba gentilmente sobre su estómago.

-Eres un maldito cursi Casey Jones- dijo riendo mientras se acercaba para unir sus labios con los de él una vez más –pero yo también te amo, y tampoco sé que haría sin ti-

El vigilante subió su mano por su mejilla y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Después sujetó su rostro a dos manos y estaba a punto de besarlo apasionadamente cuando una mejilla regordeta y suave se atravesó en su camino.

-Yo también quería un beso- confesó Hanabi sonriendo ante el cariño doble que estaba recibiendo –y pensé que así nos ahorrábamos tiempo-

Congelados en los extremos de su sumamente cursi escena vuelta todavía más cursi por su amada hija, los aún adolescentes rompieron en risotadas divertidas y llenaron de pequeños y suaves besos las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Qué chica tan lista- señaló Casey revolviéndole el fleco –eres igual a tu papá Casey- dijo con orgullo y la pequeña rió

-Papi Raphie dice que eres un idiota- dijo abrazando del cuello al de rojo que no paraba de reír ante lo dicho por la pequeña –y un imbécil y un tonto y…- al ver el mohín de tristeza en el rostro de su papá más alto, acortó la lista de adjetivos y sólo dijo eso que su papi Raph repetía más que cualquier otra cosa –y el mejor de todos-

Raphael paró de reír en seco, Casey apartó el dorso de su muñeca que reposaba dramáticamente sobre su frente y honestamente conmovido sujetó cariñosamente de las mejillas a su hija.

-¿En serio tu papi dice eso?- preguntó mirando a los dos seres más importantes de su vida alternadamente -¿me lo juras Hanni?-

-Sí, pero también dice que no lo diga, porque le da mucha pena que tú sepas-

Al verse descubierto y acosado por la intensa mirada del mayor, Raphael no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratando de salvar un poco de su honor, lo empujó poniendo su índice sobre su frente y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para huir, aunque sin mucho éxito pues el pelinegro lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y no lo dejó caminar más.

-Raphie…-

-Ya oíste a la dama, es cierto y déjame en paz- exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras Hanabi trataba de aguantar la risa –ahora ya vete a trabajar Jones, que tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche-

El mayor besó lenta y sonoramente su mejilla y finamente lo liberó, le indicó con la mirada a Hanabi que fuera por su mochila y volvió a abrazarlo más suavemente, pensando que haría lo posible por cancelar la cita para que su pequeño no fuera a patrullar esa noche y se quedara a descansar esa noche junto a él.

-Está bien, adiós Raphie- dijo y antes de que pudiera soltarlo, el menor tomó sus manos y volvió a afianzar el agarre

-Quiero ir a patrullar contigo Andy, no quiero que me convenzas de quedarnos a dormir o alguna otra tontería- dijo y tras una pequeña pausa, continuó –te extraño, de verdad extraño patrullar contigo y… anda, déjame ganar esta-

El vigilante suspiró vencido y girándolo entre sus brazos lo besó apasionadamente.

-Ni hablar, lo que Rapha quiere Rapha lo obtiene- dijo con una media sonrisa y lo soltó

El ninja aceptó silenciosamente el segundo beso en la mejilla que le dio el mayor, escuchó vagamente a Hanabi contestar afirmativamente que se había lavado los dientes y la despidió con el habitual beso a su mejilla antes de que se fuera a la escuela. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos bajar las escaleras, después, se recostó en el sofá de la sala y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había dicho Casey.

" _Lo que Rapha quiere Rapha lo obtiene"_

¿De verdad era cierto? ¿Todo lo que quería caía en sus manos?

Quizá no, porque desde hace cuatro años había perdido a su familia, su ciudad y prácticamente toda la base de su vida. Había tenido dolor, miedo, heridas de todo tipo y pocos momentos en que pudiera decir "todo está bien, estoy tranquilo". Pero quizá sí, porque ahora que volteaba atrás se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había deseado recuperar tras su expulsión de la alcantarilla lo tenía otra vez y mucho mejor, pues lo que estaba pasando era honesto e incondicional, no susceptible y limitado como lo que había sido.

Ahora tenía su propia familia que lo amaba profundamente, al mejor tipo de entre todos como su pareja y la más hermosa, dulce, adorable y genial niña como su hija. Era suya, eran suyos. Y él era de ellos.

Sonrió. Casey definitivamente había dicho la verdad. Y era un tipo muy listo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _He guardado polvo de tus alas pequeñas/ en una cajita colorida de sorpresas/ para abrirla de vez en cuando/ y que salten algunas chispas de tu alegría./ Ya no quiero recordar tu tristeza/ ni la tragedia de tu nombre,/ yo prefiero olvidar tu dolor/ y que lo padezcan los que te hicieron daño./ Lo que yo quiero, pequeño huérfano,/ es que tus fotos se conserven inmaculadas,/ intactas como aquella inocencia/ que nunca te debió ser arrebatada"._

 _-Dante Guerra_


	3. Amor y segundas oportunidades

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, más aún, que lo hayan respetado.

Sé que un disclaimer nunca es divertido de leer y menos uno como el mío, pero gracias por leerlo, por ser tan amables y dulces en sus comentarios.

Hubiera deseado contestarlos, pero eran "sin cuenta" y no hubo modo. Al mismo tiempo, presiento los hicieron de este modo por si yo deseaba borrarlos. Gracias de nuevo por ser tan gentiles y respetuosos.

Gracias

" _Caminando seguiré, aquel viento parará y miraré hacia el cielo buscando tu recuerdo; aquella luz que brillará antes del amanecer."_

—Ray of Light, fandub by Umi.

 _/ * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * /_

 **Amor y segundas oportunidades.**

Es extraño cómo incluso el viento se siente diferente.

Corriendo sobre los tejados, su corazón encuentra muchas otras diferencias.

El olor del aire, la manera en que éste silba al colarse entre los edificios y rascacielos, el sonido de los autos reclamando al de adelante avanzar más rápido. La luz y tamaño de la Luna, el color del cielo… incluso el bullicio de la gente es distinto, muy probablemente debido a que tienen otras cosas de qué hablar y preocuparse.

También está el tipo de crímenes que ocurren.

En Chicago hay asaltos, secuestros, robo armado, tráfico de drogas y más profundo en las calles, venta de órganos y prostitución ilegal. En Nueva York hay mutantes y extraterrestres.

En Chicago están Casey, Hanabi y él; en Nueva York están sus hermanos y padre.

En noches que aquí son frías pero en Nueva York son tibias, es cuando se da cuenta que jamás va a olvidar a su familia. Su primera familia.

Sentado en cuclillas sobre la orilla de un supermercado de conveniencia lanza un guijarro a la pared contraria. Que la piedrecilla rebote y caiga sobre unas bolsas de basura en vez del contenedor metálico le reconforta de una manera que extrañamente le hace sentirse triste al mismo tiempo.

¿Será porque a pesar de haber sido lanzada a un duro destino cayó sobre el suave plástico en vez del frío metal?

Lleno de fastidio voltea el rostro de la escena que el mismo acaba de crear, o más bien, proyectar. La piedra es piedra, él es él, y nada va a cambiar. Ya sea en plástico o metal, la basura es basura y no hay vuelta atrás.

Las luces rojas y amarillas de un avión al pasar entretienen su mirada y lo sigue hasta que desaparece entre las nubes, entonces piensa que hace tres años esas luces pudieron ser de una nave kraang…

Y una de las pocas estrellas que brilla con claridad en el cielo nocturno es la que acompaña su pensamiento de que si la reacción de Splinter hubiera sido otra, él ahora estaría bajo su cielo y Luna de Nueva York con sus dos familias y no sólo una.

"— _¡No quiero Sensei! ¡Me niego a abandonar el Clan! —Guarda sus sais en su funda y avanza lentamente hacia el con la furia aún delineando los bordes de sus ojos, pero la desesperación amorosa brillando intensa en sus iris—. Yo…_ _no quiero dejarlos, tú sabes que los amo con todo mi corazón, ¡tú lo sabes! Los necesito mucho; ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, lo que más quiero… ¡Sensei no me condenes a vivir sin ustedes!_

 _La terrible descarga emocional hace caer nuevas lágrimas de sus ya doloridos ojos y con sus últimas fuerzas, a modo de súplica, se arrodilla a sus pies y apoya la frente en el suelo._

 _Y lo sabe._

 _Con este simple pero poderoso acto, el orgulloso guerrero que hasta entonces había sido ya no está. Su gloriosa furia, envidiable fuerza, avasalladora personalidad; todo lo que le definía como Raphael del Clan Hamato se ha consumido en las llamas de la aún dulce hoguera de amor que encendió con Casey; esas que las horribles circunstancias han convertido en un incendio de devastación mortal._

 _Y ya lo hizo, Raphael está muerto, y por asombroso que para los demás pudiera ser, en el fondo sabe que alguien logró sobrevivir entre las cenizas y lucha por no ahogarse, por ser salvado: Raphie._

— _Papá… —murmura estirando las manos, y apenas sus dedos rozan la tela de la yukata se aferra al tacto y olor a incienso de la misma—, por favor, déjame seguir aquí… no quiero irme… —Un lloriqueo escapa de sus labios y en vez de sentirse débil como usualmente pasaría sabe que está bien. Para Raphie, cualquier cosa está bien—. Los amo, te amo, por favor…_

 _La tela desaparece y la débil calidez que el cuerpo frente a sí emanaba también. Alza la mirada y sólo el símbolo del Clan Hamato le observa través de sus firmes rasgos y curvas impasibles._

— _Pap…_

— _No —responde con firmeza Splinter e incluso desde la muerte, Raphael padece las primeras punzadas de la agonía de Raphie—. No Raphael, un trato es un trato y mi decisión es irrevocable. Has sucumbido a tus sentimientos y eso te ha hecho perder la pelea. Ya ni siquiera eres un ninja —Con el pulgar, saca un poco la katana de su funda—. Retírate o tendré que hacerlo yo como la otra vez."_

Otro puñado de piedras al vacío y la estrella ya no está.

Pero sí un grito de mujer.

—¡Hey, Raph! ¡Ya está tu pedido!

Da un último vistazo a la piedrita y de ese modo le abraza. Baja con cuidado por la pared contraria y escondiéndose en la penumbra del callejón, estira varios billetes a la chica que se asoma por la ventana.

—Gracias Angie.

—De nada, ya sabes: " _happy to help" —_ Deja de señalar el logo que reza la chapa de su uniforme y con una risita entrega tres cajas y la charola de los frappes—. ¿Ese menú de nuevo? No me digas que otra vez estás de antojos.

—¡Cállate! —La empuja juguetonamente con su mano libre y niega con la cabeza—. Sabes que ya no puedo, al menos no ahora. En realidad tengo visitas.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta asombrada—. Mmm, eso es tan dulce… entonces vete, no quiero quitarte el tiempo y eso se enfría. ¡Saluda a Hanni!

—Lo haré —Con elegancia, extiende dos dedos desde su frente a modo de despedida y corre de vuelta al departamento, no sin antes, tomar la pequeña piedra y guardarla en la funda de sus sais.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

—¡Muy bien!—anuncia con voz cantarina—. Acabo de recogerla así que… ¡oye, te dije que no la tiraras!

La divertida risa de la bebé brota con singular alegría ante el puchero del mutante, pero apenas la tortuguita de peluche regresa a sus manos, vuelve a lanzarla con fuerza al piso, estallando en suaves risitas incontrolables.

—¡Hanni! Hmmmp, eres más terco que tu padre… —Con una sonrisa y un inigualable sonrojo feliz, vuelve a entregar el peluche a la niña, pero no espera a que lo tome y lo lanza el mismo al suelo. La bebé estalla en carcajadas hasta que una serie de golpecitos en la ventana llaman su atención.

—¡Ma! ¡Mmmma! —balbucea señalando la ventana, mientras su cuerpecito se agita alegre sobre la cama—. ¡Ma!

—¿Mmm? —pregunta extrañado pero apenas se gira hacia donde su pequeño índice señala, la respuesta está más que clara—. Oh, ¡llego Raphie! —Asegura su alrededor con varias almohadas y corre a abrir la ventana—. _¡Okaeri!_

El aludido entorna los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y coloca las bolsas sobre una silla. Carga a Hanabi que cada vez está más inquieta y hace una leve reverencia—. _Tadaima,_ Mikey. ¿Cómo te fue con Hanni?

—¡Muy bien! —exclama extendiendo los brazos a la pequeña que apenas verlo le imita yse deja cargar—. Pero creo que el idioma de los bebés ha cambiado mientras no estuve. Le dije mil veces "Hanni, no tires la tortuga, no la tires" y las mismas mil veces la tiró. ¡Todo tiró! —Señala el suelo lleno de juguetes—. Creí que nos entendíamos pero… ella es un misterio.

Le palmea cariñosamente el caparazón y con un leve puñetazo llama su atención para que le siga a la cocina.

—Sólo te enseñó su juego favorito. Tirar cosas, llorar a las tres de la mañana y dormir todo el día… a veces creo que en realidad tengo un gato —Le acaricia el suave cabello negro y empieza a sacar las cosas—. ¿Renet cómo está?

—Bien. Ella no puede dejar sus labores tan fácil como yo, pero envía saludos y el paquete que está en la entrada. Yo también tengo trabajo pero siempre tengo tiempo para venir a ver a mi adorable sobrina y a ti, ¿verdad que sí Hanni? ¡Oh claro que sí!

Raph sonríe ante las palabras de Mikey. Tenerlo aquí es lo más parecido a una bendición que alguna vez haya visto; sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos pasa desapercibido que algo falta en estas reuniones.

—…¿cómo están?

Mikey se torna súbitamente serio y sigue jugando a atrapar la manita de la bebé, pero al igual que Raph, termina por bajar la mirada.

—Bien. Sensei dedica su tiempo a cultivar árboles bonsái y Leo heredó el dojo. Donnie lo apoya con las cosas mecánicas y simulaciones de entrenamiento computacionales. April tuvo niña. Cené con ellos la semana pasada. La alcantarilla ha cambiado mucho.

Raph se muerde el labio. Claro que le alegra saber que están bien, que de alguna manera han conseguido lo que deseaban, pero siempre hay otra pregunta que acompaña la de cómo están que sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, parece que siempre dolerá como la primera vez.

"¿Preguntaron por mí?"

" _No estaría mal morir._

 _La cadera le duele y siente que el plastrón le va a reventar; y el hambre… demonios, tiene tanta hambre, pero todo huele demasiado fuerte y las náuseas de sostener cualquier bocado sobre la lengua le hace querer llorar así que se quedará con hambre._

 _Si tan sólo pudiera dormir…_

 _Pero todo da vueltas y la cadera le duele horrores, por no mencionar que el plastrón está a punto de explotar y tiene mucha hambre._

 _Acurruca el rostro sobre la almohada y ahoga un lloriqueo frustrado._

 _Ojalá pudiera morir._

 _Pero la criatura que le tiene en este miserable estado juega tan alegre dentro su estómago dando pataditas por aquí y creando suaves olitas por allá, que morir sería un desperdicio de vida._

 _De dos vidas._

 _Y ya es hora del baño, la actividad en su vientre así lo avisa y sujetándose de la pared llega hasta la tina, llenándola un poco más de la mitad con agua caliente._

— _Raph ya… oye ¿qué demonios haces parado? Te pedí me esperaras —Reclama el vigilante abriendo de nuevo la llave, subiendo el nivel del agua un tercio más—. ¿No te pedí eso desde temprano?_

— _Puedo solo y además, ¿No estás cansado? acabas de regresar de la estación—responde tallándose los ojos—, si quieres cenar la comida está en la estufa. Yo… no tengo hambre._

 _Casey no necesita ser un genio para entender la verdad tras sus palabras. Hoy nada funciona en su cuerpo y con lo vulnerable que se siente, dejarlo hacer las cosas solo es lo único que le salva de derrumbarse. Besa su pálida mejilla._

— _De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo._

— _Sí._

 _Apenas lo escucha salir, vuelve a recargarse en la pared y apoya la otra mejilla sobre el frío azulejo antes de iniciar la batalla de subir su enorme vientre a la bañera; pero una vez dentro, el agua es tan cálida y el aroma del jabón tan suave, que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena. Tanto, que la vida le premia con media hora de sueño relajante._

 _Y un despertar tan bonito que realmente sería una pena que hubiera logrado morirse._

— _¡Oi, Raph! ¡Despierta! ¡El agua ya está fría!_

 _Sus ojos se abren de a poco ¿la voz que oye es producto de una alucinación de hambre? No, allí, a un lado de la bañera sosteniendo la toalla está Mikey, extendiendo la más amistosa de las sonrisas que le haya visto jamás._

— _¿Mikey?_

— _Cielos… —Cuelga la toalla en su hombro y sosteniendo sus manos le ayuda a levantarse en más de un sentido—. No llores Raphie, no te grité tan mal, vamos, sal de allí antes de que resfríes a ese bebé._

 _Toda su piel está húmeda ¿cómo podría saber que está llorando? Fácil: aún dentro de la bañera, se ha lanzado a sus brazos y no para de suspirar, temblar y apretarlo contra su cuerpo mientras solloza entre ruiditos ahogados._

— _Mikey, Mikey…_

— _Shhh, ya. Calma —dice, recordando con nostalgia que entre ambos, este intercambio de confort siempre ocurre con las mismas palabras—. Ven conmigo, yo te cuidaré._

 _Lo ayuda a llegar a la cama, seca las tiras de su bandana mientras Raph hace lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo y más tarde, ya calientitos bajo las mantas Raph encuentra la calma para preguntar._

— _¿Cómo supiste?_

— _Renet me dijo, fui a investigar y Sensei no negó nada._

 _El de rojo se muerde el pulgar._

— _¿Estás de acuerdo con él? ¿Sabe que viniste?_

 _Mikey cubriéndolo más arriba de los hombros y aprovechando el movimiento para acariciar fugazmente su vientre responde todo._

 _Todo menos una cosa._

— _¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Me… algo te hizo pensar que me quiere de vuelta?_

 _Mikey suspira, pasa su mano por sus párpados y la deja allí, en un torpe intento de contener las lágrimas que seguro vendrán._

— _No. "_

—¡Pero también ésta linda niñita! —exclama alegre, lanzando el sombrío ambiente por la ventana—. Raph, ¿qué le das de comer? ¡La última vez que la vi cabía en mis manos!

El de rojo ríe y le acerca una enorme caja para tratarse de comida; a Hanni, un platito con lechuga y tomate picados y trocitos de carne molida.

—Esto. Bueno, en realidad sólo algo de carne, por demás frutas, verduras y leche. Soy un aburrido de lo peor.

—¡Ohh!—exclama el menor maravillado al abrir la caja—. ¿Qué fantabulosidad es está? ¡Es hermosa!

—Son cuatro pizzas individuales apiladas en forma de torre que después cubrieron con queso y panko, la frieron e hicieron una hamburguesa añadiéndole la carne, más queso, y lo demás. "El amor de tu vida" se llama.

—¡Y vaya que lo es! ¡Oh espero que Renet no esté mirado hacia acá ahora mismo! —Besa efusivamente la dorada superficie y justo cuando va a dar el primer mordisco, el sonido de unas bisagras rechinando suavemente acompaña el abrir de su boca—. ¿Ah?

—¡Mikey! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Casey!

El ex vigilante deja sus llaves en la mesita de entrada y entrega un suave beso a Raph en los labios y otro para Hanabi en la mejilla, que la chiquilla responde compartiéndole un trocito de lechuga directo a la boca. Después, se acerca a Mikey y tras saludarlo como es habitual entre ellos, lo abraza fuertemente.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Mikey, muchas gracias.

"— _De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo._

— _Sí._

 _Sale de la habitación y cierra a medias la puerta, justo lo necesario para darle privacidad pero oírlo si grita, cuando a mitad de la sala, un vórtice negro y blanco empieza a lanzar chispas._

 _Aterrado pero firme, regresa a cerrar la puerta con seguro y saca su arma del cinturón, avanzando lentamente para no llamar la atención del ente que cruce en caso de que sea hostil, pero al ver la pecosa piel verde y la bandana naranja, su alma cae de la angustia a una expectante alegría en dos segundos._

— _¿Mikey?_

 _El vórtice se cierra, el ninja ahora más alto y de rasgos más maduros cae al suelo tras una corta levitación y tras mirarle unos segundos de arriba abajo, extiende una triste sonrisa._

— _¿Entonces todo eso pasó, eh?_

 _No sabe cuándo, pero su arma descansa de nuevo en su funda. No sabe cómo, pero Mikey los encontró en este pequeño departamento a kilómetros de Nueva York; pero cuando sus ojos se nublan y la mano de Mikey le pide acercarse, sabe perfectamente porqué obedece y al hacer el ridículo saludo de chocar puños y mover los dedos que inventaron hace años, empieza a llorar._

— _Ha sido tan duro Mikey. Estamos solos, no entendemos nada, Rapha está embarazado y yo no puedo con todo, es demasiado. Yo sé que son tu familia, pero los odio; lo que han hecho, la manera en que nos hacen sentir… no puedo evitar pensar que jamás debí expresarle mis sentimientos a tu hermano. Que sin mí su vida y la mía estarían mejor…_

 _Y un viento helado recorre su espalda. De nuevo aterrado busca su arma y mira duramente al menor._

— _¿A qué viniste? ¿Te enviaron a acabar con nosotros? ¡Responde!_

 _El de naranja aparta el cañón de su rostro con un suave movimiento y baja la mirada._

— _Renet me mostró lo que ocurrió, ventajas de que sea mi novia supongo —dice con una risa nada alegre—. Vine porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Sensei, en mí no cabe el odio pero…, —se estira y lo abraza de esa manera tan suya, aprisionando los brazos del otro a modo que no puede corresponder el gesto, sólo sentirlo— ustedes también son mi familia, y quise venir._

 _Hallar un apoyo además de Raph le permite hacer algo que aunque jamás lo admitiera, llevaba tiempo necesitando hacer: derrumbarse. Desborda todo su odio y frustraciones, llora a ratos y golpea las paredes, los fantasmas de los malos ratos, el dolor de sus sentimientos heridos a causa de los Hamato._

 _Pero entre el torrente de desencanto, una ilusión logra sobrevivir y pregunta._

— _¿Puedes… Renet puede cambiar lo que pasó?_

 _Mikey alza el rostro y le mira con decisión._

— _No. Pero puedo ayudar aunque sea un poco a que mejore."_

—¿Por qué no dijiste que llegarías más temprano? Así hubiera tenido una buena excusa para salir temprano de la estación, imagínate: Jefe, mi cuñado viene a visitarme desde su lejana dimensión, déjeme ir —Bromea mientras toma la caja restante y tras ver que Raph y Mikey lo hacen, también empieza a comer con ganas—. ¿Te gusta? Se llama "El amor de tu vida". Lo descubrí una noche que Raph tenía antojo de…

Raph se dedica el resto de la cena sonreír, ayudar ocasionalmente Hanabi a terminar su cena y conversar de una manera tan agradable y fluida con Mikey y Casey que realmente, por todas esas horas, todo lo que pasó no tienen ningún tipo de peso en su corazón.

Sensei no pregunta por él.

Sus hermanos tampoco.

Jamás volverá a sentir el cálido aire de la alcantarilla o a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por las voces de sus hermanos o padre.

No volverá a ser llamado a patrulla.

No recibirá indicaciones sobre lo que debe hacer en la misión.

No participará en ninguna fiesta de "¡Salvamos al mundo… otra vez!".

Su habitación seguirá siendo una sucia bodega y sus fotos, retiradas de todos los marcos.

Porque allá está muerto, pero aquí, está más vivo y feliz que nunca.

Casey le ama.

Hanabi crece esplendorosamente todos los días.

Mikey viene de visita muy a menudo.

Incluso Angie, la dependienta de _"Lovely food"_ lo quiere.

Aquí, en tierras que usualmente son frías y los peligros son más crudos y reales, donde la Luna es diferente, el aire huele extraño y ningún tejado trae recuerdos de cómo se forjó como ninja, ha encontrado otra vida, otro tipo de amor.

—Ma... —murmura Hanabi tallándose los ojitos con una mano mientras la otra se extiende hacia él—, ma, mmaa…

—¿Tienes sueño? Ven Hanni —La toma en brazos y se levanta—. Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Quieres que yo la duerma?

—Si en cinco minutos sigue despierta es tuya.

—Está bien.

Sale de la cocina, el lejano murmullo de:

"—¿Por qué le dice mamá?

—No lo sé, debe ser instintivo. Aquí nunca hemos dicho mamá."

Llega a sus oídos y sólo sonríe, recostando a Hanabi en su cuna no sin antes besar largamente sus mejillas y oler su pelo.

—Duerme amor.

La bebé sonríe y Raph sabe lo están haciendo bien, pues todo el dolor y tragedia del pasado es totalmente ajeno a ella.

—Te amo.

Y la piedrita rescatada por varias manos amorosas de ese duro destino en la basura vigila su sueño esta noche.

 _/ * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / ** / * / * / * / * / * /_

" _Caminando seguiré, el viento se detendrá y miraré hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta; aquella luz que brillará antes del amanecer (en el cielo) veo un rayo de luz."_

—Ray of Light, fandub by Umi.


End file.
